Rolling Love
by copic alien
Summary: I am quite unaware of what your intentions are, but if we were to play a board game built on chance I would tell you that you have none. And every time you rolled a dice, you couldn’t even move one space. KyoyaxOCxHunny


Title: Rolling Love

Author: copic alien .

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: I am quite unaware of what your intentions are, but if we were to play a board game built on chance I would tell you that you have none. And every time you rolled a dice, you couldn't even move one space. Love is an optional game that I plan to win.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran =[

* * *

Chapter One: Life with Lemons

-----

**Juno's POV**

My feet were planted in front of a castle as I stepped out of a stretch limousine. It was a bit too early in the morning to be attending school, especially when it began at eight thirty and not seven o'clock. But my mother was clearly persistent in making this work out for me. She intended my life be set out that way. In some cases I pitied her and in my heart I felt I was overly cruel to her, yet I always thought she was hopeless and needed protecting from the people who quickly entered into her life. I attempted to do so.

Somehow I let my guard down after we moved into another area in Japan. Sometimes I wish I really hadn't. It corrupted my fate, my whole life that I organized accordingly and I was somehow placed in a disposition where I was forced to be on time, look absolutely precious in frivolous type clothing overwhelmed in jewels and follow in the footsteps of a rich man. My mother at times, I could swear was an idiot when it came to the men she decided to be with. I would think that I am more of an idiot for letting her fall in love with a guy who I think would destroy her and even myself.

The predicament for me however was that as the man my mother had so claimed she fell in love with and he had done the same had married, he decided that I was capable of taking over his large architectural industry. As much as I wanted to, I only hated the fact that he was kind enough to pay for me to attend a castle instead of a school and actually willing to let me take over his company even though I wasn't even his own child. He was trying to hard to make me like him. Honestly, it worked a bit. Knowing me, I always take in precautions. If he wants to earn my love, buying me the things I never got just won't work. The way I've processed everything in my head is laid out and structured so that I operated a certain way. The sections of my mind determining the moves I make next like a community strivingthroughly.

"The chairman obviously wrote to you saying, "Arrive at eight o'clock." Don't you believe that you're a bit early." I spoke tartly as I glanced over at my step-father who walked over to me while adjusting his tie. Placing his hand on the middle of my back he ushered me to move forward to the open gate.

"If I know Yuzuru, he's probably the same person. He's _always_ early, even when it isn't necessary."

"Ken, that obviously doesn't mean that _I_ should give up half an hours sleep so you can be reacquainted with an old friend when you can do that on _your_ time."

"Juno, I don't want to have to have a chat with Momoka about your rude behavior. Young ladies should behave properly and respect those who are ahead of their time."

"So you basically want me to go from calling you dad to referring to you as a newly aged senior citizen? Fair enough that's your call." I began walking ahead of him before he could say another word to me. He merely cleared his throat as we walked along the large corridors and found our way to an office on the top floor labeled 'Forbidden Without Consent'.

Ken and a brown haired man hugged a bit before quickly sitting and chatting. Ken was obviously informing him on the update of his life. Yuzuru began apologizing for not attending his wedding and blah blah blah, the conversation went on for a good ten minutes before I got fed up and quickly crept out of the room taking the stairs randomly wherever I went. Ever had a strange feeling that you were being summond somewhere? Strangely, at that moment I felt that way to say the least. I went against my better judgement deciding that maybe wherever I stopped would be beneficial to me, yet at the same time, something I would learn to regret at the beginning. Like trying to ride a bicycle even after you fell and it toppled over you.

_Third Music Room_, I thought to myself staring at it long and hard. I've never been close to interest with music, so I simply avoided the room like it was a plague. I was drawn to it though. I can tell anyone that much.

-----

**Normal POV**

"Tamaki, I have a favor to ask of you." Yuzuru sat at his desk with his hands clasped at his chin. Ken raked his hand through his black locks ignoring the blonde teenager who stood at the door with his arms at his sides. He looked at his father bewildered at that very moment, but it was even more curious to see the man sitting in front of his desk. He did not catch his face although his father's voice brought him back to his conversation.

"Now normally I don't like to ask you of any favors, but there is a new student who will be attending the Academy. She is the step-daughter of my close friend and apparently she has wandered off. I will explain to the teacher of your first class your tardiness as long as you find her." He spoke to him sternly and all he could do was nod quickly.

"Yes sir." He quickly left the room rushing down the stairs looking for the mysterious girl along the wide hallways.

"He could have asked her appearance before he left, don't you think?" Ken said sighing as the palm of his hand hid his face.

"Tamaki will find her. He has my charm." Yuzuru grinned a bit.

-----

**Juno's POV**

I glanced at my watch. It was only about seven thirty now and the halls were beginning to fill. A much as I could tell, I've only passed about thirty people. The girls were mostly directing looks of disgust. It only made me smirk because someones distaste earned me pleasure. They would whisper and turn away if i gave them a haughty stare long enough. The guys would look at me strangely as if I was this bizzare unknown creature that transcended from another planet. Maybe it was because of my silver and gold streaked hair. The only normal thing that was left alone about me.

As I walked I absent minded observed the interior of the school. To me, it was basically large for no reason. I peered into some classrooms now and again checking to see if there was anybody that actually looked helpful. I never liked to admit that I was lost. A classroom marked 1-A Homeroom was built on mostly mischief even at this time in the morning. Everyone was clearly disruptive except for one dark haired boy who kept to himself reading as he sat close to the window.

I was a bit fearful to walk into the classroom thought. It appeared dangerous at the moment and I was surprised by how he could sit there untroubled or disrupted by the noise casting over him. The paper airplanes that grazed his hair as they flew down; the balls of paper flying from each side of the room; the two people in the back who were making out. He was the only one who seemed absolutely uneffected. Even when twins carefully leaned over his ears attempting to annoy him as he read, he swatted them away and ignored them.

The last thing I noticed in that room, was a pair of golden eyes that looked at me. The twins grinning and making their way for the open door way. I slid in with the crowd that had built simultaneously and my short stature help hide me as I moved away. In the end I found myself in front of the third music room once more. Face to face with a dark haired guy holding his laptop closely to his side as he pushed his glasses upward on his nose, I stumbled foward into his chest as someone knocked us into each other.

We both fell backwards into the cursed music room and the laptop bounced and skidded into a glass statue not too far from the window. I winced as the glass tumbled over and shattered on the floor. Remembering the guy beneath me I quickly got up attempting to help him to his feet, but he merely dusted himself off an ignored me.

"How much do you think that statue was worth?" He said looking down at me with a jaw clentched. I was biting my lip with my eyes shut tightly before I stood up and turned to the glass on the floor.

"A lot of yen." I answered abruptedly. He glared at me before he asked his next question.

"How much do you think the laptop was worth?" Turning to him and looking into his eyes I managed to squeeze out four words I just knew would live to haunt me.

"More than my life."

* * *

copic: I know what you're thinking, really short ;P have fun reading anyway

Juno: Do you enjoy others misfortunes?

copic: Only yours :)


End file.
